1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for enabling a communication via a mobile phone. The invention relates equally to a mobile phone enabling a communication, which mobile phone comprises a display and processing means.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Mobile phones, like personal digital assistant (PDA) phones, are well known from the state of the art.
Such mobile phones usually comprise processing means providing a variety of functions and a display for presenting pieces of information to a user in accordance with a current context.
A mobile phone can be used in particular for communication purposes. In order to enable a communication, conventional mobile phones usually comprise an application managing a phonebook, which application is run by the processing means of the phone. When the user opens the phonebook, a list of stored phone numbers are presented on the display. The user can then select one of these numbers by means of a number parser. Alternatively, the user can input a desired phone number manually. The selected or the input number is used for establishing a desired connection, e.g. for a phone call, for sending an SMS (short message service) message or for transmitting a facsimile.
Mobile phones moreover often comprise static applications presenting some content on a display of the mobile phone, which content is not restricted to comprise a specific kind of information, e.g. a calendar, a browser or a messaging application. In some cases, a presented content will comprise a contact information based on which a connection could be established. Such a contact information can be for instance a phone number that might be used for establishing a phone call.
Known applications of this kind, however, do not comprise any immediate communication features themselves. They lack in particular call creation possibilities. For example, in case a user wants to establish a call to a phone number presented in a calendar, the user has first to enter the number again, or, in case the number is stored in the phonebook, to open a phonebook and select the number, before a connection can be established. This is obviously rather annoying for a user, since the desired phone number was already displayed. A direct manipulation method, which comprises tapping the number, further results in a high error rate. The same applies to other connection related information, e.g. email addresses or fax-numbers.